


Dream Aids

by orphan_account



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series), Watcher Entertainment
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Detective C. C. Tinsley, I might continue, Shane Madej-Centric, its confusing i wrote it at 3 am, its implied c. c. and ricky had a thINg, let me sleep, these tags are shit read to find out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:07:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24124111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "When you wish upon a star, it's actually a satellite, and your wish has been recorded and cataloged. An agent is now assigned to your case."They were aids to the dreamers, the goal setters, the aspirers. They've been around since the beginning, and Shane has seen it all. (Even the people in France who danced till they died.)OR: Shane became Ryan's co-host for unsolved to help Ryan's dream. But now it's complete and Shane isn't sure he wants to leave.
Relationships: Ryan Bergara & Shane Madej
Kudos: 27





	Dream Aids

Shane glanced at the post on his phone.

_ "When you wish upon a star, it's actually a satellite, and your wish has been recorded and cataloged. An agent is now assigned to your case." _

He sighed. These sci-fi theorists are getting creepily close.  _ Those and the Christians. _

No, guardian angles and secret agents are not real. But close enough. Shane didn't quite know what to call them, to call  _ himself. _

They were aids to the dreamers, the goal setters, the aspirers. They've been around since the beginning, and Shane has seen it all. (Even the people in France who danced till they died.)

Shane didn't like to call himself immortal. He left earth once someone's goal was complete and came back to aid a new one. He kept the memories and experiences when he left, but not the body he used. Shane preferred the term  _ everlasting. _ But to each their own. His friend Cooper C Tinsley, or C.C. Tinsley for short, liked being an immortal. He enjoyed the power that came with the name. 

Right now, Shane was lying in bed unable to sleep. Almost four years ago he was sent to earth, just shortly after C.C. 

For Shane, it wasn't like time didn't exist, rather for him time existed all at once. C.C was sent to the early 1900s and Shane, the 2000s. When he wasn't on earth he had nobody. He wasn't a vessel, simply a soul. He had no physical presence but he had a sense of being. It was hard for Shane to explain. Like you're floating, everything around you is a warm grey fog, yet you can hear clearly. The people you see, they're shadows, but you can identify everyone as their own. 

It's not heaven....or hell.

It just is. 

Earth is a lot more stressful. When Shane was sent down, he had no assignment yet. He got a job at BuzzFeed as an intern, that way if asked about his life, he'd have something to go off. Can't exactly say "I'm a higher being who's never grown up, I don't have a place to live or a job, don't mind me I'm here to make your dreams come true."

For a while, Shane just helped complete small goals. These jobs were simple, helping complete somebody's daily to-do list. These jobs were just a point in the right direction or helping carry a stranger's groceries. 

That was until Ryan needed a new co-star for unsolved. 

Shane didn't bother getting to close to the other interns. He was on a familiar level with most of them, but, he had other jobs to do, one that meant more than paying for his apartment. 

Until he suddenly he stopped getting assigned daily goals. 

For about a week it was calm. Shane almost felt like he was living a mortals life. Work for pay, pay for apartment, use apartment to live, live for work. He used this time to get closer to the rest of BuzzFeed. He met Ryan, not even knowing at the time what would happen. Shane just felt drawn to the vibe Ryan gave off.

It was exactly four years ago when he was assigned Ryan's goal. The goal came to him in his sleep.  _ Not like a proficy. Don't even think that. _

When Shane slept, he didn't dream. He just found himself out of body again. Back home.

It wasn't hard to help aid Ryan in completing his goal at first. Ryan was thrilled when Shane offered to help, and just like that, Unsolved was saved. 

But Shane's mission didn't end. Why wasn't he done? This should have been the easiest mission he got in years! Ryan's dream was to keep unsolved running.

Oh.

_ Oh. _

Ryan needed Shane for Unsolved. As long as Ryan's goal was Unsolved, Shane Madej was stuck as a Buzzfeed worker in LA. 

But that was 4 years ago. Ryan's dream has changed. And Shane is scared. 

Four years is the longest he has ever spent on a dream. It's the most attached he's ever gotten. C.C. finished his goal years ago, apparently, some mob boss just wanted detectives off his trail. But C.C told him about how Tinsley accidentally fell for the guy, and how much it hurt to leave. 

No.

Shane was not  _ in _ love with Ryan.

Stop thinking that.

_ Seriously he  _ **_ isn't _ ** .

But in all platonic bromance ways possible, he loves Ryan. He loves the friendship he formed. And Jesus is leaving gonna hurt.

So that's why Shane is laying in bed sleepless tonight, just to get you caught up. 

He's scared to dream, to be told he has to leave. 

So he won't. 

Instead, Shane busies himself with rewatching the Sodder Children episode. When Ryan first brought up detective C.C Tinsley it took everything in Shane not to laugh. 

Yeah, C.C. took the money and ran, but what they don't know is he ran away with his mob boss lover to spend the last of his days before he was sent for a new mission.

"At least one of us got a happily ever after," Shane mumbled.

Leaving was never hard for Shane, he did most of his dreams work out of sight, he never really talked to the person. 

But there was no way to do that with Ryan's goals, so Shane and him got close. They became friends, Shane met Sara, Shane grew emotional attachments. He started a company with Steven and Ryan for fucks sakes.

There is no easy disappearance this time. 

Tired need washed over Shane in waves, each stronger than the last. It was comforting and warm, Shane knew his job was complete. The familiar chill in the air as his limbs numbed, Shane knew he was wanted back home.

There was no point in delaying the inevitable, he couldn't stay awake forever. 

Shane wondered how his body would die. Suffocation? A disease he was "hiding for everyone"? Maybe it will fool doctors for years to come, like Gloria Ramierez. Yeah, she helped aid dreams too. Shane never stuck around in a vessel long enough to move on due to natural causes. 

The world around him faded as Shane realized with panic he fell asleep. 

"No!"

The shadows around him grew familiar. 

"Ah, Madej! Was beginning to think you became mortal." C.C. Tinsley spoke. Shane couldn't see facial features, but he could hear the smug grin on C.C.'s face.

"Tinsley I wasn't ready to leave. I cant- I need to go back-"

"Calm down," The teasing in C.C.'s voice was gone. "I know whats it's like to feel too early to leave, hell- you know that. But I've been watching you complete Ryan's dream." C.C. paused. "Not in a creepy way. I don't think it's over for you yet. People's dreams change. If I were to bet on it, you have a new assignment- but its still Ryan."

Shane nodded. "You positive?"

"No, but I'm sure enough to bet money on it."

"That's not very reassuring when you think about how you don't have any money." Shane pointed out. C.C. was not currently on a mission, so he had no reason for currency.

"My hypothetical money is all on your side."

"Thanks." Shane rolled his eyes as he let C.C. presence fade away. It's weird to think about, but after being around so long, Shane got used to the out of body ways. You thought about it, and you did it. 

There have been plenty of times Shane forgets he's "in body" and thought about setting an alarm or texting somebody and he doesn't actually do it. 

Anyway. 

Shane was right. Ryan's dream was complete. Unsolved was running and popular. But C.C. was right too, Ryan had a new goal. He worked hard to get Watcher up and running, and now Ryan wanted to stay that way.

"Bergara, always thinking about work." Shane tsked. 

"So..." A voice entered his thoughts. 

Shane turned around to see C.C. "If you try using my following words against me I'll deny it, but you were right Tinsley."

"You sound surprised."

Shane grinned. "All hail the watcher, baby."

"I'll pretend I know what that means." C.C. sighed. 

**Author's Note:**

> I def gonna rewrite when it's not like 4 am and my thoughts are coherent. 
> 
> Leave comments, I crave validation!


End file.
